Valuable
by strawberryxochan
Summary: Red takes something very valuable from Token. RedxToken. My first oneshot, please R&R. :33


Eeeeeeeeeeee, My first one-shot. :3 ENJOYITH.

Summary: Red takes something very valuable from Token. [ TOKENxRED NON-SLASH.

_"Oh boy, will _this_ be fun!" _Red thought, an expression of pure mischief scrawled across her face. "_He'll be so pissed off.._"

Bertha Red, was a 16 year old tomboy, beant on making her boyfriend, Token Black go insane. Her lastest idea to make this happen, was to take his prized purple shirt with a large golden "T" on it. Of course, she knew what would happen, and it would happen in three stages.

First, he would yell at her, trying to presuade her to give it back.

He would chase after her.

And when it didn't work out, Red would give it back, and they would have make up sex.

_Awesome_ make up sex.

Red was in Token's room, in her underwear, and freezing to death.

"The sex _better_ be awesome.." She muttered, her teeth clattering.

He was out with his friends at the moment, and according to Red, he would be back in about 16 minutes.

Red moved to the closet, and lurked in it's depths of soft, expensive clothes, untill she reached the unmistakible feel of the old shirt.

"Mmhhn." Red felt the cloth, it was so soft. No wonder Token always wore this shirt. She slipped into it, it was bigger then Red, but still, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad." She thought, the soft shirt was just above her knees, and the sleeves were longer then her arms. She went over to the makeup kit she had brought along. Red rarely used makeup, and when she did, she looked real glamorous, as Token said. She took out 4 pallets of blush. Applying a thin, soft layer of light pink blush. After cleaning her brush, she took her eyeliner and mascara and applied it carefully, she wanted to look pretty, but at the same time, a bit seductive.

"Damnn, he's not gonna' be able to resist _me!_" Red said outloud. She was _gorgeous_.

Red took out her lipgloss. And lipgloss was really her thing. She wore it most of the time, too avoid looking too much like a guy. After a thin layer of sparkly sugar pink lipgloss was coated on her full lips, she got on Token's bed, crossed legs, and waited.

After about what seemed like an hour, the door handle jiggled. The door opened, and in entered Token.

After about a minute of staring at her half naked body, Token finally stammered three words.

"My shirt.. RED!" He screamed, his deep voice higher.

Red snickered. "You ain't gettin' this shirt back, BEEYATCH!" And on the last word, she ran down the stairs, and behind the sofa.

A very surprised, and slightly pissed off Token followed her, screaming curse words. Token on one side of the sofa, and her on the other.

"Heheh, you never expected that, did ya' bou?" She blew him an air kiss. She moved to the left, while Token edged closer.

"Red, do you have any idea how much that shirt means to me??" He said, upset. Red had gone far before, but never _that_ far.

"Yes I do!" Red said, and she meant it. "I know how much this means to you. That's why I'm making you suffer through the uses of this shirt."

Red was _so _manipulative.

Token jumped over the couch, and knocked it over. Red looked back at the fallen sofa while running. "Wow, good thing you're parents are out in Denver. They'd yell at us." She said calmly, not really notcing that her boyfreind was catching up.

Token only ran faster, and followed Red up the stairs, and back to his room. When Red had passed through the door, he quickly locked the door, and tackled Red onto the king-sized bed.

Red squealed, Token wasn't mad anymore. They were actually making out. Token and Red's tounges collided.

"Red.. why'd you do this?" Token wispered, breaking the kiss. "I mean, were you horny or something?"

Red pondered the thought. "No, not really.." She whispered back. "I just.. love you." she said, shyly.

Token smiled his warm and fuzzy smile. "I love you too."

Needless to say, there was awesome sex afterward.

DONE! Please comment, it's my first one-shot. :333


End file.
